This invention relates to a protective device adapted to be worn on a person's elbow, arm, hand and palm when engaging in the sport of skateboarding, which has undergone an immense growth in popularity in recent years. However, in a recent survey, it was estimated that more than 100,000 various types of skateboard injuries occurred in one year with many of them attributed to children 10 to 14 years of age. In almost all cases, the injured victims had not been wearing any kind of protective equipment.
A person engaging in the sport can possibly lose his balance, slip off the skateboard, or the skateboard slips out from under the person, etc. When such happens and the person falls, the person usually attempts to break his fall by extending his arms and falls on them thereby causing injuries to the palms, hands, arms and elbows.
The present invention provides a novel protective device adapted to shield a person's palms, hands, arms and elbows from injuries when engaging in the sport of skateboarding.